


Bottle

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Little bottles of potions.





	Bottle

“So, what’s in this one?” Missy asked, holding up an opaque bottle for Carmen to see. She shook it a little to hear the liquid inside.

Carmen looked over, pushing he long red hair out of her face. She pursed her lips before grinning widely. 

“That’s for my hair.” She explained with a laugh.

Missy harrumphed. How boring.


End file.
